A Different Kind of Bell Test
by ambiencealikw
Summary: Kakashi decides to test how determined Sakura is to join ANBU.


Well I've been afraid of changing

Cause I've built my life around you

Landslide - Fleetwood Mac

* * *

Kakashi dropped down from the roof, landing squarely in front of Sakura. She blinked up at him, green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

'What is it?' She asked.

Generally Kakashi only came looking for when he was badly injured or she had done something wrong. To her knowledge nothing she had done recently should have upset him, and a casual glance up and down his figure demonstrated that he was all in one piece.

'I hear you want to try out for ANBU,' he said, tilting his head in a predatory way.

'How?' Sakura demanded, 'I literally only just told Tsunade five minutes ago that I was considering it.'

'I was eavesdropping,' he said casually.

'Of course you were,' she growled. She shouldered past him and continued down the street. He fell into step beside her, humming tunelessly in typical Kakashi fashion.

'Why do you care, anyway? You haven't been my teacher for years now, Kakashi,' Sakura said, watching him from the corner of her eye.

'True. I'm still your Captain though,' he countered.

'I rarely go on missions,' she said flatly.

'Exactly, so why ANBU?' He said.

Sakura stopped and turned to face him. 'You didn't answer my question,' she observed.

'Nor you mine,' he returned.

They stared at each other, seemingly at an impasse.

'Did you give Naruto this hard a time when he applied for ANBU?' She asked.

'Yes,' Kakashi said with a firm nod. 'Are you aware of what is required of a female kunoichi in ANBU?' He asked.

'Yes,' Sakura said quietly, meeting his gaze with fierce determination. 'What is this really about Kakashi?'

'I'm your Captain. I'm responsible for any promotions you apply for,' he said after a few long, tense moments.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'If you want to join ANBU, I have to train you. Once I deem that you have what it takes, I submit your application,' Kakashi explained.

'Train me, huh?' She smirked. 'I bet that's a real hardship for you.'

'Are you serious about this?' He asked, ignoring her flippant comment.

She studied his serious countenance and thought about all the reasons she had brought up ANBU with Lady Tsunade. While she loved working in the hospital, she was sick of being looked over for missions. She only really saw Team 7 when they were injured or needed her help for something or the very rare mission.

Sakura was so sick of being left behind by her team mates, and it would be satisfying to prove to them and also to herself that she was just as strong as them. She wanted to stand beside them.

Also, she was trying to convince Tsunade to let her train a squad of ANBU medics to lower the amount of deaths and serious injuries. She needed to be out in the field in order to see what kind of training they would need and where they could be used best. Until she was in ANBU, she just didn't have the clearance to find out that sort of information.

She wanted this, badly. For reasons both selfish and pure.

'Yes,' Sakura said firmly.

After a brief pause, Kakashi nodded. 'Fine, I'll come get you at seven,' he said. With a cheery wave, he walked off, leaving Sakura staring after him in confusion.

The knock on her door at seven came far too quickly.

Sakura had spent the day in contemplation. What sort of training did Kakashi mean? Sure, she'd teased him about teaching her the art of seduction, but surely he didn't actually intend to do so? He had said that he had trained Naruto as well, and though male ANBU were also supposed to learn the art of seduction, she couldn't see Kakashi teaching Naruto such things.

By half past six she had worn a hole in her floor, pacing from one end to the other. Was this really the right thing to do? Did she really want this? And what if he did have to teach her about seduction? How did she really feel about that? Kakashi had been her teacher. She might be twenty-two now and a woman in her own right, but Kakashi was fourteen years her senior, and her Captain. This could change everything between them.

She pressed her head against the wood of her front door.

Decision time.

'It's pretty cold out here, you know,' Kakashi said, his voice muffled through her door. 'If you have changed your mind, you could tell me rather than leaving me out here on your doorstep.'

'Oh shut up,' Sakura said, rolling her eyes as she opened the door. She let him in and closed the door behind him, leading the taller man towards her lounge room. Kakashi sat down on her couch, and she settled beside him, looking at him expectantly.

'So,' Kakashi said, settling back against her couch in a lazy position, 'you want to join ANBU.'

'I do,' Sakura said. 'I have selfish reasons of course, but I also want to develop a training regime for an ANBU medic squad that I need ANBU clearance for. As you know, only a handful of people have clearance for members of ANBU, and out of that group the only ones that are available to heal them are Shizune and Tsunade-sama,' she explained.

'I see, so you want to understand what kinds of threats and injuries this ANBU medic team would need to be trained for,' Kakashi nodded. 'Currently all ANBU members are trained in basic medicine, so they can heal the more superficial injuries and set bones, things like that, but I can see how a medic team would be useful. If an ANBU gets injured, it's probably going to be serious.'

'Exactly, and as most of my teammates are ANBU now, you can see why I have an issue with how things currently are,' she joked. Still, Sakura was pleased to see that Kakashi was actually listening to her idea and giving it merit, not just dismissing her.

'Indeed,' he said. 'Still, joining ANBU is a very serious step, especially for someone as young as yourself.'

'Yes, it is,' she said gently. 'But how old were you when you joined?'

'I was far too young,' he agreed. 'But I had no family to hold me back, and my sensei was dead as well as both of my team mates. At the time I preferred the idea of joining ANBU to being placed in a new team,' he explained.

'Why did you leave ANBU?' She asked, looking at him with concern. Kakashi had never opened up to her like this before. He rarely ever talked about his past and yet here he was, leaving his soul bare to her.

'The Third could see what it was doing to me. The bigger a reputation I built for myself, the more I retreated from the world. That much death can change you, especially when you don't have anything to anchor you,' he said quietly, still meeting her gaze with serious eyes. 'So I left ANBU, and along came you lot of miscreants,' he joked, lightening the mood slightly.

'I'm glad,' she said with a smile.

'It will be different for you, like it is for Sai and Naruto, because you have each other to anchor you, a shoulder to cry one, people who understand what it's like,' he said, a wistful look in his eye. 'Still, it isn't something to take lightly. Working in ANBU is like nothing you've ever experienced. It kills something inside of you to be seen as only a weapon, an instrument of death. You have no choice of missions, you do what is assigned to you, and you do it quickly and efficiently and then you go on another one, and another.'

'Are you trying to scare me off?' She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her, and then sighed as he shook his head a little.

'Yes, and no. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want, that you know what you're getting into,' he said.

'I understand,' she said, giving him a reassuring smile, 'but this is what I want.'

'Alright,' he nodded. 'Then we'll discuss training now. Obviously some work will need to be done to get your skills up to scratch. While you still train a few times a week, you need to be sharpening your skills everyday. So from now on you'll be joining my training in the mornings with Naruto and Sai.'

'That sounds fine, what time?' She agreed.

'We start at six and train until nine-thirty,' he said. 'Training ground seven of course.'

'Naturally,' she smiled.

'Then there's the seduction training,' Kakashi said. 'I know you did some with Anko when you turned sixteen, but this will be far more involved.'

'Right,' Sakura nodded, putting on her best professional listening face.

'In ANBU, a kunoichi's best weapon is her body. A lot of the time you can use it to get information from a target without anyone being any the wiser. Sometimes you will only need to get your target alone, sometimes you will need to kiss them or perform a sexual act, and sometimes you will need to have sex with them. On the rare mission you may even need to go undercover as your target's lover for weeks or even months and act like a young beautiful woman in love in order to get the information you need,' Kakashi explained.

'So that's why you need so much extra training, to make sure you're good,' Sakura said.

'Yes but that's not all of it. You also need to be able to deal with it emotionally and psychologically. Your body won't be your own anymore, and you will be expected to use it in ways you don't agree with,' Kakashi said in a soft voice. From his tone, Sakura could see that doing such acts for your village truly did take its toll, and had done so on him. It made her very glad that he had left ANBU before it could break him completely.

'I see, so you will teach me the ANBU methods of seduction as well as coping techniques, is that right?' Sakura asked.

'Yes, and you will also need to pass a psych exam before your application is submitted, and one again every six months while you are in ANBU,' Kakashi said.

'Do you think I can handle it?' She asked him.

'It will change you in ways both good and bad,' he said, 'but if I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't be here.'

'Thanks,' she said, touched by his demonstration of belief in her.

'You're welcome,' he said. 'So now that we've covered that, it's time to get serious.'

'Where do we start?' Sakura asked nervously.

'Pack a bag, you'll be staying at my place for awhile,' he instructed.

'Oh,' Sakura stated, a slight blush blooming across her cheeks.

Kakashi chuckled as she got to her feet and almost ran to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it, taking a deep, shaky breath.

What on earth did you pack to stay at a man's house who was intent on teaching you the art of seduction?

Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip as she moved to stand in front of her cupboard. She pulled out her training gear and some everyday clothes and threw them onto the bed. The main problem was underwear. Most of her under garments had cherries and white lace on them. The rest were scanty thongs made of satin or lace. There was no middle ground between childish or whorish.

With a shrug she threw in a few pairs of both. Until she went shopping those would have to do.

Crisis averted for now, until she had to actually wear them in front of him anyway, she grabbed a few other bits and pieces, shoes and towels and toiletries and the like. Then she stuffed everything into a bag, grabbed her pillow, and walked back out of her bedroom.

'All done,' she announced.

'Right,' Kakashi said as he stood up, 'Let's go then.'

They raced over the rooftops of Konoha. Kakashi headed towards the other, more posh side of town. He had recently moved out of the poky room he had lived in for so long and back into the house that had belonged to his parents. He had been doing the place up over the past few years and had moved back there only a few months ago.

Kakashi dropped to the ground in front of a quiet little lane. The houses were now too far apart for sneaky ninja travel, so they walked side by side towards the cozy two storey house at the end of the street.

He unlocked the door, released a few traps and motioned her inside. Sakura brushed past him, stepping inside his family home for the first time. She slipped off her shoes and then looked around.

It was quite bare but still a beautiful home. The front landing opened into a sunken lounge room that contained a single couch and a small table. Against the wall was a bookshelf containing a few dozen books and a scattering of kunai. The distinctive smell of dust told Sakura that Kakashi still didn't spend all that much time in here.

'My bedroom and bathroom is upstairs,' Kakashi said from beside her. 'You can have my old room.'

He lead her to the right of the lounge room, where a passageway opened into what obviously used to be a playroom. Sakura smiled sadly at the open chest of abandoned toys at the back of the room. Kakashi had had such a sad childhood. It must have been painful for him to return here.

Another door further down the passageway lead to a large bedroom. There was a small bed to one side of the room, a wardrobe and a desk. A large window at the back of the room gave a view of the backyard. It was overgrown, with wild roses and large trees obscured by tall weeds, but Sakura was intrigued by the promise it held.

'This is a lovely home,' Sakura said, turning to look at Kakashi. He stood by the door, a wistful look on his face as he stared out the window. Sakura had spotted a weathered old post buried under a vine that he had probably used for target practice. He had probably spent hours in that yard.

'Thanks,' he nodded, then turned and stalked out. Sakura dropped her bag on the bed and followed.

He headed up the stairs with Sakura trailing after him. At the top of the stairs there was an open door to the right that showed a large bathroom and to the left was an open area containing a bed, a desk and a large wardrobe. The entire back wall was glass and opened out onto a balcony. Like downstairs, this room was also quite sparse, but had a more masculine scent. This was clearly where he spent most of his time.

On his bedside table there were a few photos. One of them was their genin team photo. Sakura blushed, embarrassed that he kept such a thing next to his bed. She was so young in that photo, is that he still thought of her? If so, it would make this whole experience beyond awkward. Of course, he looked the same in the photo as he did now. Kakashi never changed, really.

'So,' Kakashi said, watching her from where he had settled down in his bed while she looked around his room, 'if this is going to work, we need to be comfortable with each other.'

It happened in a flash. One second everything was normal if slightly awkward, and in the next Kakashi's mask was gone and for the first time in her entire life, Sakura was seeing his face.

'Oh,' she said softly, her wide green eyes drinking in every aspect of his face.

He looked much younger than she expected. Also, there was no weird tan or buck teeth or fish lips or whatever else Team Seven had dreamed up as kids. Instead, Sakura was suddenly struck by the realisation that Kakashi was a man, and a very attractive one at that.

This realisation deepened when he rose to his feet and peeled off his shirt. He had already discarded his vest and headband, and the effect of his sinfully beautiful face, rippling muscly chest and silver hair flopping artfully into his eyes was breathtaking.

Sakura frowned at him.

'What?' He asked, looking surprised as he moved closer to her.

'Stop,' she said, throwing up a hand to stop him in his tracks. 'You and your fantastic sculpted chest can stay over there thanks!'

'Sakura, what?' He asked. The bewilderment on his face would have been both amusing and fascinating if it weren't for the fact that she was hyperventilating.

Kami, he was gorgeous. Was it even legal for creepy old senseis to be that hot?

He ignored her warning and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. 'Sakura, breath, tell me what's wrong!'

'Do you mind?' She snapped. 'I'm having an existential crisis here!'

'Why?' He asked, looking more amused than panicked now.

'You look like a freaking model, that's why! I thought you would at least have some freaky tan line, so I could focus on that. I mean I knew you must be pretty hot from Ayame's reaction all those years ago but damn! Damn!' She swore.

'Um, sorry?'He responded.

'And you look so young too, what the hell?' She demanded.

'Good genes,' he said, and he smiled.

Oh god, he smiled. It was a crooked smile that showed off his perfect white teeth. Ugh.

'Don't do that,' she growled, smooshing her free hand against his mouth. 'You should be locked up for your own good. If you ever took that mask off in public you'd be killed by a mob of screaming fangirls.'

'I don't wear a mask, technically,' he said.

'Uh, yeah you do,' Sakura said sarcastically. 'Like, every minute of every day.'

'It's a genjutsu, actually,' Kakashi said. Sakura blinked up at him, completely shocked as what he had said sunk in.

'Wait, you seriously use a genjutsu against literally every person who sees you to make them think you wear a mask?' Sakura asked.

'Yes.'

'But you've worn it since you were seven,' she objected.

'Yeah, well I used to wear it, but it was itchy and everyone was always trying to see underneath it, so after I got the sharingan I worked with genjutsu until I could hold the illusion without really thinking about it,' he explained.

'You're kidding,' Sakura said, scepticism almost oozing out of her pores. No one could hold a genjutsu for so long against so many people.

'It was pretty easy because everyone was already used to the idea of me wearing it, so they do most of the work really, the genjutsu just encourages them to believe that I still wear the mask,' Kakashi said with a smirk. She could feel the smirk against her hand. It was probably gorgeous too. UGH.

'So when we spent all that time as genin trying to unmask you, just to find out that underneath your mask was another mask, all that was just genjustsu?' She asked.

'Yeah, that was pretty funny,' he chuckled. His lips brushed against her hand again, and her stomach swooped.

'Sneaky,' she growled.

'Ninja,' he returned.

'Fine, moving on, why exactly did you take your shirt off?' Sakura asked.

The jangle of bells made her narrow her eyes.

'It's time for a new kind of bell test,' he smirked, stepping away from her. Sakura's hand dropped to her side as she glared at him.

'You can't be serious,' she objected.

'I am very serious,' he said, a hint of a smile and a wicked look teasing her.

'I have to what? Seduce them from you?' She asked. Her pulse sped up at the implication. She would need to out-sex this sex god standing in front of her.

'Exactly,' he smirked, and it was just as devastating as she had suspected. 'You need to get used to nudity and using your body as a weapon, and you need to get comfortable with me to learn what I have to teach you.'

Sakura stared at Kakashi, frustration bubbling in her stomach and crawling up her throat.

'Does this really bother you, Sakura?' Kakashi asked. His eyes were gentle and kind, and Sakura narrowed her focus to just his eyes. That was familiar territory at least. There was something comforting about Kakashi's mismatched gaze.

'It's just that you seem like a stranger all of a sudden,' Sakura said after a few moments. 'You're Kakashi-sensei. Not some hot young man with nice muscles and smiles.'

'I'm not your sensei anymore, Sakura. We're equals,' he said seriously. 'This will change your perception of me, and quite drastically, but that's a good thing. I'm not a hero. I'm a man.'

'I know,' Sakura frowned. 'But it's like I never really saw you before. It's hard to reconcile the picture of you I have in my mind with the person standing in front of me.'

He stepped closer to her, cupping her chin with his large, masculine hand. 'I know it's difficult now, but it will get easier with time.'

'You promise?' She asked.

'Absolutely,' he smiled.

Then he was leaning closer and Sakura's eyes went wide with shock as his lips gently brushed hers. He kissed her once, twice and a third time, and she was entirely caught up in the feel of his mouth.

Kakashi pulled away and chuckled lightly as he kissed her forehead.

'We'll start small, ok?' He asked her with a gentle smile. Sakura nodded, embarrassed by the deep blush creeping up her chest and inflaming her cheeks. She had kissed guys before, but something about Kakashi kissing her had been electric. Not only was a certifiable babe, but he knew how to give toe-curling kisses as well. Ino would be super jealous.

'Take off a few items of clothes,' he instructed, 'As much as you're comfortable with.'

'Alright,' Sakura agreed, taking a deep shaky breath. Her hands moved to her side and unzipped her medic skirt. It fluttered to the ground and she stepped out of it.

Looking down, she shyly raised one hand to the zipper of her shirt. She pulled it down slowly and looked at Kakashi through the fringe of her lashes. He watched her predatorily as it came undone and she allowed it to fall to the ground as well.

Underneath the shirt was a plain black bra. She toyed with the clasp but changed her mind, instead reaching her hands up to her head, arching her chest forwards she she undid her headband. It hit the ground with a dull clang.

She was dressed only in her skin-tight black shorts and her bra.

'Is this alright?' Sakura asked, still feeling slightly nervous. Kakashi had seen her partially undressed on numerous occasions, but she'd never deliberately undressed for him before. It felt different.

'You did well,' Kakashi said, giving her a reassuring smile. He moved over to the bed and sat propped up against his pillows. 'Come sit with me.'

Sakura moved to sit beside him and squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her and deposited her in his lap. They sat with her straddling his lap, his hands resting possessively on her hips. He just smirked at her, causing her to sigh. She probably should have expected it.

'How much personal experience do you have?' Kakashi asked.

'Personal experience?' Sakura asked.

'Outside of what you have needed to do as a ninja,' he explained.

'Oh,' Sakura said. 'I've kissed a few guys. I lost my virginity when I was seventeen. Since then it's mostly been a casual fling here and there.'

'And as a ninja?'

'I've gone on twenty seduction missions since I was sixteen. In the first five or six missions I was working with Ino. She would get the guy to the room, I would dose him and we would question him after which she wiped his memory.'

'Efficient,' Kakashi noted.

'Yes, after we got the hang of it we were given a few harder missions. We were sent on four missions of a longer duration, a few weeks, that required a little more persuasion.'

'Did you have sex with the targets?' Kakashi asked.

'Yes,' Sakura nodded. 'It was necessary in order to establish trust in the missions.'

'Good,' Kakashi said.

'The rest were solo missions. Some were quick in and out missions, seduce the guy, get him alone, pump him for info and some were the longer, trickier ones,' Sakura finished.

'Ok, so you have a good grasp of the basics,' Kakashi said. 'That's helpful. ANBU will have a close look at all of your missions, particularly your success rate. Don't be too worried if you failed a few of them, ANBU will take all the circumstances of the mission into consideration.'

'I haven't.'

'You haven't?'

'I haven't failed a single seduction mission. I have a 100% success rate,' Sakura said.

'Really?' Kakashi asked, mildly surprised. It was rare to hear of anyone having such a high success rate, particularly for those kinds of missions.

'Don't sound so surprised, Kakashi. I'm not a little girl. I know how to use my body when necessary,' Sakura teased, shifting her weight so that their groins were pressed together in a more intimate way.

'I guess we're both guilty of holding onto an unrealistic perception of the other,' Kakashi admitted.

'It's alright,' Sakura said with a smile.

'I guess it does make sense. You've always been very logical and strategic. Once you're comfortable thinking of your body as a weapon, the rest is much easier,' Kakashi mused.

'Indeed,' Sakura said.'So now that the inquisition is over, what next?'

'Now you seduce me for the bells,' Kakashi said. Sakura stared at him, struggling with herself for a second. She had to push past the idea of Kakashi-sensei and see the man. All men could be seduced one way or another, and from the way Kakashi's eyes occasionally drifted down to her chest, she had a feeling she already knew his weakness.

Still, that would be too easy. Maybe she could start off teasing him a little.

Sakura leaned over to his bedside table, pulling out Kakashi's favourite, well-read copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He instantly blushed. Sakura was pleased to note that the blush spread down his chest. Cute.

'That's cheating,' he pouted.

'Ninja,' she smirked.

Sitting up and settling back comfortably, she opened up a random page and flicked through it until she found an interesting scene.

'Jinsei pressed Tetsumi against the wall,' Sakura read coyly. 'His arousal was firm against her stomach and she moaned his name loudly as his long, masculine fingers ripped open her bodice. Her large breasts spilled out of the torn shirt, much to Jinsei's delight.'

'He ground his erection into her hot centre as his hands explored her heaving tweaked her nipples and she cried out. 'Please Jinsei-sama, take me now!' 'Your wish is my command, Tetsumi-hime!'

'Ok, yeah I can't read this,' Sakura complained. 'You know it's just Jiraiya's wishful thinking about Tsunade, right?'

Kakashi chuckled uncomfortably. 'She's a fine woman.'

'Pig,' Sakura teased, hitting him with the book. She put it aside and smirked at him as she moved closer. 'Still, you seemed to enjoy that, Kakashi.' She could feel Kakashi's erection pressed against her, and it fueled her own excitement. Her body was starting to become aroused.

'Of course,' he said, 'but it's hardly an original strategy. I learned my lesson when Naruto returned to the village and the two of you used Icha Icha to beat me then. You can do better than that.' Kakashi teased.

'Definitely, but the simplest strategy often works best,' Sakura said. 'Testing a known weakness was a logical starting point.'

'True, so when that fails, what's the next step?' He asked.

'I would collect more intel on the target and reassess,' Sakura responded.

'Alright, so you've done that. Deliver your assessment of your target,' Kakashi instructed,

'Hatake Kakashi. 36 years of age. S-ranked ninja of Konoha. Jonin rank with previous suspected ANBU involvement. Hatake is 181 centimetres tall and weighs about 67 kilograms, has white hair and one left black eye and one right sharingan eye. Target consistently wears a mask across his lower face and his hitaite slanting across his right sharingan eye. Called Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, and the Ninja of a Thousand Jutsus. His strengths include the fact that he controls a pack of ninken, seven dogs ranging in size, the Sharingan which allows him to see through illusions, gives him greatly increased speed and reaction time, and allows him to copy the ninjutsu of other ninja. Possible weaknesses include his known preoccupation with Icha Icha novels, as well as his propensity for stupidly jumping in front of nearly lethal attacks directed at his students,' Sakura said with a smirk.

'Good,' Kakashi said. 'Very thorough. So your conclusion?'

'Hatake is a very dangerous target because of his ability to see through illusion. This would make disguising myself more difficult. The target is also highly intelligent, often called a genius and so fooling him for any length of time would be nearly impossible. Further, there is little to no information of target's sexuality or dating habits, and target is regularly gone from the village, so establishing a relationship with Hatake would be be both risky and difficult. Finally, Hatake's loyalty to Konoha is unshakable, so should I manage to establish a relationship, getting any useful information from him would be a frustrating and unfruitful experience,' Sakura finished.

'Therefore I make a pretty poor target for seduction missions,' Kakashi said with smug satisfaction.

'For an enemy ninja, certainly,' Sakura said, smiling down at him. 'But not for me.'

'Oh, you think you could seduce me for real?' Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes. We have a previous relationship and trust with the target has already been established. Also, I have further personal information from knowing you for so long that gives me an edge,' Sakura explained.

'Such as?'

'You have commitment issues. I've never seen you with another person, and even the rumours about you mention that you have a one night stands only policy. However, because I was your student you would be reluctant to break off a relationship with me. Firstly because you hate emotional outbursts and secondly because I would break your legs,' Sakura said with a dangerous smile.

The wary look in Kakashi's eyes made her feel a little guilty, but he had asked for an honest analysis. The question was more on whether or not she would take advantage of her knowledge of his personality and quirks in order to win his bell test. Did he want her to go that far?

'Interesting,' he acknowledged after a few moments. The wariness was now gone from his eyes and were instead piercing through her as he studied her intently. It was as if he was assessing her as a real threat for the very first time and it made her shiver, though whether it was with dread or with anticipation, it was impossible to tell. 'That hit a little too close to home, but your reasoning is certainly sound.'

'Thank you,' Sakura said simply.

'Then it's time to give you the mission parameters,' he said. 'You will need to come at me with serious intent, particularly because I am aware of your strategy. I will give you a week using this method to seduce the bells from me. I will have them on my person at all times. At the end of the week, if you have failed to get the bells from me then we will discuss where to go from there,' Kakashi instructed.

'That sounds fine,' Sakura said.

'Good,' he nodded, a fierce look of pride shining in his eyes. 'You may begin.'


End file.
